The bad luck princess and the speed demon
by animegirl8097
Summary: This is my take on how jinx became a titan, I am starting off from where jinx follows kid flash into the warehouse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS

* * *

><p>Jinx P.O.V<p>

"Jinx are you …. You " kid flash asks, I jinx a water pipe from underground causing it to burst underneath him sending him across the warehouse in a wet mess.

"What do you think stupid . " I ask while looking down at him.

"Yup it's you . " kid flash sighed and leaned back against the boxes of crates behind him, his hair was soaking wet, and water was dripping off his hair into his face, his breathing was labored. I walked a few steps closer he looked horrible.

"What run out of gas ." I ask he laughed, and put up his hands in a give me a sec motion.

I huff and fold my arms as he points to me. "for the moment, but I'll be back in running in a minute." He said

"I'm not going to give you a minute." I pull out the level 4 containment remote, and hold it out in front of me. " nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it." I said

Kid flash slowly pushed himself up the crates to a standing position. He looked as if he let go of that crate he would fall to the ground. As he continued to lean heavily against it.

"Jinx you don't have to hurt people to feel good about yourself." He said

* * *

><p>P.O.V switch kid flash pov<p>

I looked at her. I wanted her to understand she different from other villains, she could do so much better than this, she could be a titan.

"You think that this has to do with feeling good?" I keep looking at her. "You just don't get it I can't be good I'm bad luck, I will never be anything more than that, there isn't anything you can do are say to change that, don't you think I've tried, even if I wasn't bed luck I still couldn't be good, my dad would find me or my mom, no matter where I go or hide, it won't change anything. " she yelled the last part with her head down.

I look at her in shock, then push myself off the crates and slowly walk over to her, I put my hand on top of the one of hers that has the level 4 containment remote, and slowly bring it down to her side, then with my other hand I cup her chin and have her look at me.

"You can be good jinx wither your powers are bad luck or not just use them for the good side, and whoever you parents are I will protect you, so if you want to be good then do it, I'll be right here for you though it all, no matter what anybody does or says I will be there for you, I'm not going to let you go though this alone." I said looking right into her eyes they widen in shock then uncertainty.

" What if I can't do it, what if I end up hurting someone, or my parents find me, that would put to many people at risk I can't take that risk." She said I let go of her chin, and hand, and slowly put my arms around her, and pull her to my chest, and buried my face in her hair, and whisper. " you can do it I know you can, and if they ever came near you I'll deal with your parents."

I pull bacl slightly to look at her face, and see tears building up in her eyes, but not letting them fall I left up my, and and whip away her tears, as soon as I do that she drops the containment field on the ground, she wraps her arms around me, and cry's for the first time in a long time I'm guessing.

We stand there for who knows how long me holding her as she cry's. She looks up at me, and I slowly lean my face closer to hers when our lips are about an inch apart. We hear a voice that sends chills down our spines.

"aww how tovching. " madam rouge says from the side of us, before either me or jinx has a chance she stretches her arm, and graps the containment field. Then I feel a unbearable pain shot through me be fore I drop to the ground. "KID" I hear jinx over the blood pounding in my ears.

* * *

><p>switch P.O.V jinx pov<p>

"KID" I scream as he drops to the ground. "That's only level one lets see what happens when I put it on level five. " Madam rouge said with a smirk.

I whipped around "stop your hurting him." I yell

"that's the whole point little princess." Madam rouge spats

I look down at kid flash again, and see hes burly awake "STOP IT LEAVE HIME ALONE" I scream she turns to me, and Smacks me in the face sending me across the wearhouse. As she kept raising the power, I could tell kid flash wanted to scream but refusing to give her that satisfaction.

My heart gave a painful jump, I slowly climbed to my feet, and turned to madam rouge, and sent a hex at her she flew into the wall, and the control slid across the floor, I ran to get it but before I got there, I heard kid flash scream in pain I ran to him, and dropped on my hands and knees.

"kid I'm so sorry this is all my fault I got you involved in this I'm so sorry." I said close to tears.

"You made a big mistake." Madam rouge said standing behind me with the containment field in her hand with a scroll on her face.

"turn it off please! Do what you want to me just please leave him alone!" I yell  
>"hmm no " she said with a evil smirk on her face. <em>That's it if I don't do something soon kid flash will die<em> I Thought as I push my self up. " I said leave… him…ALONE!" I yell as I send a huge hex wave at her, she flys all the wall back to where the door was the containment field flew up in the air, I caught it and broke it into little pieces.

"no! you little brat now look at what you've done just wait little princess you will regret that." Madam rouge yelled then ran from the warehouse. _To go tell the brotherhood no doubt_ I think as I turn around, and run to where kid flash is.

Hes curled up in a ball I slowly put my hands on his back. "Kid flash are you ok come on kid answer me please." I said as I pull his head in my lap I gently shake him "kid please wake up " I plead

"Jinx?" he whispers his eyes slowly opening to look up at me. " Kid thank goodness I'm sorry I'm so sorry kid." I said close to tears wow I have been crying a lot lately, "what are you sorry for " he asks looking at me waiting for an answer.

"this is all my fault I all most got you killed, I told you I'm bad luck anyone who gets close to me get hurt, I should just stay away from everybody I'm nothing but a jinx." I said with tears running down my face. Kid slowly sits up I was about to stop him, when he grabs my face in his hands, and smashes his lips to mine my eyes widen in surprise before they slowly close and I kiss back.

We slowly pull apart about a minute later. " that's not true your not a jinx your not bad luck, I don't care what anyone says your not." Kid flash says with a smile I give a small smile my self.

p.o.v switch kid flash pov

* * *

><p>We slowly break apart after about a minute I look in her eyes and see surprise "that's not true your not a jinx your not bad luck, I don't care what anyone says your not." I say with a smile a minute later she gives me a small one back.<p>

"so what now your not in the condition to get up, and move around, and I can't get you all the way back to titans tower " jinx said shes right, I think for a moment when my titans phone rings, I look down at it then jinx then back before I finally open it, and answer the call robins face shows up on the screen.

"hey robin what up." I say with a smile

"hey kid just calling to tell you we just got back to the tower where are you, and why do you look like you just got your butt kicked are you ok kid." Robin said with a worried look on his face.  
>"yeah I"m fine rob I just had a bit of a run in with madam rouge." I said<br>"Madam rouge kid hes not a person to mess with where are you." Robin said with a small frown  
>"I'm at a warehouse on the south side of town, and I kinda need you to come pick me up you think you can." I ask<p>

**"**yeah we're be there soon just stay where you are robin out" he said, and with that ended the call, I look over at jinx to see her looking at me like I'm crazy. "what why are you looking at me like that." I ask

"are you nuts do know what hes going to do when he gets here, and see me he'll have me in handcuffs before you can blink." She says in a rush.

"Hey don't worry about it I'll talk to robin, and tell him what happened, and that your on our side, it'll be fine." I say as I put my hand on her side to pull her to me, but when I touch it she winces, and pulls back I felt something wet on my hand and look down to see blood on my hand.

My eyes widen in surprise, I look at jinx to see blood seeping though her dress, how could I not have noticed, I take her hand away from the cut so I can get a better look, I pull up her dress to see it she has about a 3 inch long, and about a ¼ inch deep gash on her side.

"how did this happen ." I ask her after I'm done looking at it.  
>"I must have gotten it when madam rouge through me in the crates, I guess I just didn't notice its not that big of a deal."<p>

"not that big of a deal jinx it's like 3 or 4 inches long how did you not notice it." I said I look at jinx and see that she looks sleepy, but that doesn't surprise me, I gently pull her in my lap with her head on my chest.

"go to sleep jinx you need it with everything you've been through today." I order she just nods her head ,and closes her eyes, after about five minutes shes out cold I lean down, and kiss her forehead.

"sweet dreams jinx." I whisper with a smile. About ten minutes later I hear a car pull up not to far away, then I here robin calling for me I yell "IN HERE" ,but I make sure to cover jinxs ear so as not to wake her up.

robin runs in the warehouse we're in but when he see jinx in my lap he freezes I lift my hand up to my mouth in a sign that said be quite he walks over to me and…

"why the hell is she with you kid if you haven't noticed shes a villain, a bad guy she belong in jeil." He continues to rant till finally I just grab his arm, and pull down so he has to sit in front of me.

"ok I know your mad right now, but let me tell you everything, starting with shes not a villain she on ore side now, and I will tell you the rest later, but right now I am trying my best not to fall asleep, and jinx has got a a gash that's 3or4 inches on her side, so can we get patched up at the tower then, I will tell you everything deal." I said/ask robin looks at me for a few minute then sighs, and says "deal".

"thanks rob it means a lot but can we go now I really want to get something to eat." Right after I say that my tummy rumbles robin laughs, and goes outside to tell the others whats going on, he come back with cyborg, and they help get me, and jinx in the car, and we head to the tower for some food, and a goodnights rest.

** REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**At titans tower  
>kid flash P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

After we got to the tower. We put jinx in the medical room with raven watching her. Raven may be a bit weird, but I know she won't hurt jinx, as we walked to the kitchen robin started talking.

"ok so do you mind telling me what the hell is going on, I mean come on kid I call you to find out where you are, and end up coming to pick up you and a villain….

"shes not a villain anymore." He glares at me for interrupting him. "sorry" I apologize.

"As I was saying, why were you there with her anyway, and why was she hurt?" Robin looks at me waiting for an explanation.

"ok so it started after you called me asking to watch the city while you were in Tokyo…." And I explaned, everything that has happened since I got here from the first time, I saw jinx in front of the museum, to the hive 5 (6) catching me, to jinx finding me in the wearhouse, and telling me she can't be good, to madam rouge by the time. I was done robin just looked at me for a while.

for those who don't know robin like I do he looks like hes glaring but I know that hes thinking it over in his head finally after about ten minutes he speaks

"ok fine she can stay here kid, but on one condition raven checks her to make sure she's not lying, if raven says she's clean then she can stay deal." Robin said waiting for my answer.

"ok fine but only if jinx wants to if she doesn't I'm not going to force her robin it's her choice fair I mean would you want someone who has tried to kill you on more then one occasion going through your head?" I said he nods his head, and right when he does beast boy comes running in the room.

"Dude you need to come to the medical bay." He said while grabbing my hand, and dragging me out of the room robin close behind.

"What is jinx awake?!" I ask as we run through the halls.

"Well yes and no she partly awake, but shes having a night mare I think, she just started shaking, and the she sit upright, and started screaming she was still screaming, when raven sent me out to get you guys, she was trying to calm her down when I left." He said

As we got closer to the door of the medical bay, you could hear small whimpers coming from inside, I didn't wait another minute before I ran in, and what I saw gave my heart a painful jolt, jinx was curled up in a small ball letting out little whimpers, and crys like someone was hurting her, she looked like she was still half asleep.

I ran right over to her, and picked her up, and sat her in my lap she froze at first, but as I smoothed down her hair, and whispered soothing words in her ear she slowly relaxed, after awhile she stopped crying and it looked like, she was more aware of where she was she slowly sat up, and looked up at me with a confused look on her face, witch might I add looked really cute, I figured I better exsplan to her what is going to her.

" Hey jinx you awake now ." I ask

"yeah but can you tell me what is going on." Jinx said while looking at me waiting for me to answer her.

"Um well after you feel asleep in that wearhouse robin came, and got us, and took us to the tower to get patched up, and to get some food, and so I could exsplan to him everything that happened with madam rouge, and all that, when I finished exsplaning to him what happened, beast boy came running in saying you were screaming in your sleep.

so me, and robin ran to your room, and when we got here, you were whimpering in your sleep, although it looked like you were half awake, but whatever I came over here, and calmed you down, now do you mind telling me what you had a nightmare about, that was so bad you started screaming bloody murder." I finish with a small frown on my face.

"it was about parts of my past I'll tell you later when we're alone, no offence but I really don't want too tell a whole group of people about my past right now, in less you want this place to end up in the ground." Jinx said everybody in the room gave looks of understanding (even robin).

"ok so here's the deal kid flash told me every thing, from you saying you wanted to be good to saving him from madam rouge, so if you just let raven look to make sure your not lying you can stay here, you don't have to let her go through your mind, but if she doesn't…" robin left the rest unsaid but jinx got it.

"Ok so I let her check my mind and that's it." Jinx asks  
>"Yup that's it."<br>"Ok on one condition she doesn't look at my past, and if she does happen to see any of it you have to promise not to tell anyone even your team fair." Jinx said

"ok if I see any of your past I will not tell anybody inless you say, I can now kid flash get of the bed, so I can sit infront of jinx." Raven said, I let jinx get off my lap, and I got up in took one of the seats near the bed, and grabbed jinxes hand in mine.

raven sits in front of jinx, and closes her eyes and tells jinx to do the same.

"Ok just relax open your mind to me it won't hurt, it will just feel alittle weird for a minute…. good" raven said, then they both went silent like they were in a trance, I just kept hold of jinxes hand and waited.

* * *

><p><strong> JINXES P.O.V<strong>

**"**Ok just relax open your mind to me it won't hurt it will just feel alittle weird for a minute….good" raven said then it got silent, I could feel her in my head looking around it was weird after awhile, I heard her voice in my head.

"you weren't lying your all clean" raven said  
>"really that's it that's all there is to it " I ask<br>"yes that's all of it now when I leave you will feel a small pull but that's all. " raven tells me just as she's about to leave there's a scream from behind us.

I whip around to see what it is when I do I turn back to raven, and yell " LEAVE YOU HAVE TOO GET OUT OF HERE." She looks at me then at that thing, here let me tell you what it looks like, its about ten feet tall its got blood red eyes, and horns its body color is pitch black and it had a look that could kill.

"no I can help you ." raven said to me

"you can't do anything you might have a lot of power but you can't do anything, I've been keeping this thing under control for years, it just got out for alittle while, I can deal with it but you have to leave, if by chance I lose this fight, you'll be stuck in my mind forever you have to leave." I tell her as I put a shield around us.

"I can do something I can help you get it back under control." She argues

"you can't believe me you'll just make it worse if you want to help me the get out of here." I say through gritted teeth she looks at me, and doesn't move.

"GO!" I yell as I shot her back, this time she does what I told her as she's trying to get out I look up at this thing.

"aright its time for you to go back where you belong ." I shout as I charge up a big power wave I shoot it at that thing, and it weakens, so I could lock it back up where it would stay in the darkest corner of my mind, but the down side to that, is the back lash that shot both me, and raven out of my mind and into the floor of the medical room.

"raven" "jinx" and friends were heard all around the room well only kid flash called for me, he kneed beside me, and help me stand up I looked over to see beast boy helping raven up, robin looks at me, and points at me

"what did you do to raven." He sounded pist when I went to answer raven spoke up.

"she didn't do anything robin she clean she wasn't lying, and as far as what happened that is something she is going to have to tell if she wants to, if she doesn't its none of our business, if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to." She said

everyone looks at me "ok here's the deal, has everyone hear heard of the expression inner demons, well for me it true, I have a demon inside of me, that's why it so hard to control my powers sometimes, well raven what you saw today was that demon, its normally locked up but, after my little fight with madam rouge it got lose, and as you can see what happens when it does." I said

everyone is silent for a minute then cyborg asks me " wait so your telling me your like half demon or something. " he asks

"no I am not part demon someone put this demon inside of me now I am done answering questions you should be happy I told you that much." I said everyone nods, and start walking out saying they were going to start dinner, so all that were left was me and kid flash.

"so when you say someone put that demon inside of you do you mean.." I cut him off  
>"I'll tell you later because I am kinda hungry ." right as I said that, my stomach rumbled really loud kid flash laughed, and took my hand, and lead me out to head to the kitchen to get something to eat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PLAESE RIVIEW<strong>  
>I will update fast with the more reviews I get so it all depends on you guys hope you liked it feel free to give me your feedback. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**animegirl8097: hey hey hey what's up every body.**

**jinx: what are you so happy about.**

**animegirl8097: the fact that chapter three is done.**

**jinx: that's it I don't get why that makes you so perky.**

**animegirl8097: oh shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**jinx: whatever animegirl8097 does not own teen titans.**

* * *

><p><strong> Jinx P.O.V<strong>

kid flash took me to the main room where the kitchen is, when we walked in, I could see the other titans were already there. I look at all the titans it surprises me how they are acting like there's not an ex villain in there living room.

_How can they act like nothing is out of the ordinary like its not a big deal I'm here?_ I think as me, and kid walk over to the table to sit down.

"Alright who wants my special eggs and bacon. " Cyborg asks while bringing the plate of food to the table, and sitting down.

"Or who wants my tofo eggs and bacon." Beast boy asks as he sits down as well.

"Who would want your nasty tofo." Cyborg asks with a disgusted look on his face.

"My tofo is not nasty!" beast boy yells they continue to argue till robin stands up and yells

"alright that's enough, everybody can chose what they want to eat weather they want cyborgs food or beast boys, fair ok good now lets eat." He said as he sits back down star fire, raven, robin, and cyborg got cyborgs food, kid flash got cyborgs, beast boy got his tofo (of course) and I got tofo.

everybody looked at me, "what" I ask feeling uneasy with everybody staring at me, "what" I said again this time louder.

"Your eating tofo." Kid flash states  
>"yeah so whats the problem with that." I ask with a raised eye brow or how I would look if I actually had eye brows but whatever.<p>

"nothing I just didn't know you were a vegetarian." He said while looking at me.

" I'm not I just like tofo eggs, better than real eggs that's all, besides I haven't had tofo in forever so I wanted some anyway, you should try it it tastes really good." I said as I take a bite.

"HA see she likes my food better than yours you owe me five bucks pay up." Beast boy said with a huge grin, cyborg gives him the money with a frown on his face, before going back to eating his food.

"Wait you made a bet on whos food I would like better?" I ask with surprise in my voice.

" Yup I told cyborg you would like my food better, and I was right." Beast boy said with a grin.

"Oh shut up you just got lucky." Cyborg said, and they started arguing back, and forth I turn to kid flash, and ask " are they always like that." He turns toward me.

"Yeah pretty much so you don't like real eggs." He asks me I shake my head.

"They taste funny to me you should try tofo eggs they are a lot better." I said as I take another bite, as I brought the fork to take another bite, kid flash took my hand, and put the fork in his mouth, while it was still in my hand.

"Whaat are you doing." I stutter with a slight pink on my face, _what the hell is wrong with me why am I stuttering I don't stutter, and why is my heart beating so fast, it can't be because kid flash is so close right?_ I think as kid lets go of my hand it drops to my side.

"You said I should try some so I did and your right it does taste pretty good I can see why you like it." He said with a smile.

" I meant get your own and try it not take the bite I was about to take." I said with a glare.

"aww but that no fun besides I wanted you to feed it to me." He said leaning in closer.

"why." I whisper, as he's about two inches from my face leaning closer, just as our lips were about to meet a blaring alarm went off, with flashing red lights we jerked apart.

"What the hell is that." As I stand up kid does too.

" It's the alarm that tells us when there's trouble." He said as he takes my hand, and walks me over to were robin is.

" Who is it" kid asks robin looks up, and looks at me.

" The hive five." He saids he gets up, and yells " TITANS TROUBLE" everybody head to the door except me kid flash, and robin.

"you can come if you want but you don't have to, I mean I can understand how it would be wired fighting the people who use to be your team, but if you want to your welcome." He said as he runs at with the rest of the titans.

"You know he's right if you don't want to you don't have too." Kid said as he takes my hand he gives it a light squeeze.

"no I want to I'm going to have to face them sometime lets just get it over with now." I said with a small frown.

"ok lets go." He said as we run toward the door, I tighten my hold on his hand before I let go he picks me up, and we zoom toward the crime scene.

* * *

><p><strong> At the jump city orphanage<strong>

Kid flash sat me down on my feet, we were standing in front of the jump city orphanage, almost the whole place was covered in flames. I could see the hive five off to the side the teen titans already fighting them. About five feet from us I could hear a lady probably about forty years old, telling one of the fire men that one of the younger girls was trapped in her room.

I turn toward kid flash " hey kid you go help the rest of the teen titans, I'll go help get the girl out of the building. " I tell him

"Jinx Are you sure you don't want me to come with you. " kid flash asks with a worried look.

"I'm sure besides I'm more used to the heat besides I don't think I'll be much help against the hive five. " I said with a look of determination on my face. When he saw the look on my face he knew I wasn't going to change my mind.

"Ok just be careful and good luck. " he said he kissed my check then sped off I shake my head and run toward the building. I could feel the flames and smoke surround me as soon as I was inside.

' ok I remember that lady telling the firemen the girl was on the third floor well this should be fun. ' I thought sarcastically as I race up the stairs which were surprisingly still in one piece.

As I ducked and jumped to avoid getting hit by falling pieces of ceiling, when I get to the third floor I could hear small cry's and whimpers from about three doors down.

I run toward where I hear it, and open the door when I do I see a little girl maybe six years old huddled in a corner.

with a circle of fire surrounding her, she looks up when she hears me come in. I could see the look of terror in her eyes from seeing me or because of the fire I didn't know. I looked around to see if there was a way to get to her.

There wasn't I looked at her with a small smile. " It's going to be ok I'm going to get you out of here I promise. " I said to her I took a few steps back till I made it to the door.

then I ran strait through the fire I landed on my side right in front of the little girl it hurt alittle but I don't care I just want to get her out of here these flames bring back bad memories.

I ripped the bottom of my shirt and handed it to her. "here cover your nose and mouth you don't need to breath in the smoke. I'm going to carrie you out so I need you to wrap your arms around my neck don't let go no matter what ok. " I tell her

she nods her head and covers her nose and mouth I pick her up and she grabs my neck. I back up to the wall then like before I jump through the flames I make sure to cover the girl so she doesn't get burned.

When I got outside the room I look down at the girl to make sure the flames didn't touch her when I was sure she was ok I start making my way out the same way I came in. when I got to the second floor about to be on the first I hear a crack.

I look up in time to see one of the supporting beams falling toward me. I tucked the girl in my arms and put my head over hers to make sure she doesn't get hurt. When the beam hit agonizing pain hit my back when it did.

I fall to the floor after a minute I was able to get out from under the beam. I look down at the girl it looks like she has a small cut on her check but other than that she's fine.

I struggle to my feet I limp down the last two steps on the stairs, I walk a few more feet till I feel my legs give out under me I hit the floor with a thund. I look up I can see the door.

' just alittle farther I have to get her out I promised I would. ' I thought as I try to stand but I just fall to the floor again. I looked down at the girl to see that she had fainted I hear a swoosh and look up to see kyd wykkyd in front of me.

He bends down and picks up me, and the girl, and teleports us out of the building. When I opened my eyes we were outside. I could see the teen titans and the paramedics running toward us.

kyd wykkyd lied me, and the girl on the ground as soon as he did kid flash was kneeling in front of me with a look of relief on his face.

I unwrapped my arms to revile the girl the lady from earlier gasped and whispered 'lilly' she bent down and picked up the girl i now know as lilly in her arms. Than she looked at me.

"thank you thank you for saving lilly I can't tell you how grateful I am to you. " she said with tears running down her face.

"It was nothing don't worry about it I'm just glad she's ok. " I said with a very small smile I'm still not used to smiling in front of people well people besides artemis and jade but whatever.

She looks up at me in surprise but smiled none the lease. She got up, and took lilly to the paramedics to deal with that cut on her check.

Robin came up from behind kid flash and kneeled beside me as well, "you do realize how dangerous that was right you could have been killed. " He asks me I nod my head yes.

" Then why did you do it I mean the firemen could have gotten her or raven could have teleported to her and got her out so why did you risk your life to save her. " he asks with a questioning look on his face.

I look up at him as kid flash and kyd wykkyd help me sit up. "because I know what it feels like to be trapped with flames surrounding you suffocating you feeling like your never going to get out I didn't want her to feel the same things as I did. " I tell him

he gives me a look of understanding and puts his hand on my head. "Ok I understand. " he said with a small smile that's the first smile he's given me since I came to the tower a give him a small one back before I turn toward kyd wykkyd.

"Ok you have some explaining to do first up who started that fire, I know you guys didn't do it because you used to live in an orphanage, so you no what it feels like to be in one, and I know you would never hurt innocent kids like that, and you would send the other hive members to another dimension if they even dare think about it. So who started it. I ask him

You see kyd wykkyd can't talk with his mouth he talks with his mind but you can still hear him just like you could if he was talking through his mouth.

"_I'm not sure who started it but I do know it wasn't an accident who ever started it did it on purpose. " _he tells me.

"But who would have anything to gain from setting an orphanage on fire." Robin asks

"I can think of a one. "I said kid gives me a confused look.

"I told you before kid flash I have a lot of people who are out to get me, most of them are working for my parents, but I only know one person who knows of my hate for fire other than people from my family, and my two best friends, and that's my best friends dad. Isn't that right sportsmaster.

"Ohhh the little girl figured it out. "A voice from above said before somebody dropped down from the roof of the building in front of us.

"You figured it out faster than what I thought you would so congratulations. " sportsmaster said with a smirk.

"Oh just shut the hell up why are you even here get your butt kicked by artemis again and come here to mope about it are did you come here to beg jade for your help. " I ask with a glare

he glares at me. " I'm here for work little girl your parents want to have a nice little chat with you and asked me to pick you up so you can come willingly or by force your choice princess. " he said with a smirk.

I stand up when kid trys to stop me i tell him "this is my fight not yours I need to do this alone so stay out of it. " he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Jinx are you nuts you have a gash on your side a burn the size of my head on your back if you go out and fight him you could be killed. " He tells me.

"Look I know you want to help me kid but I need to do this alone and besides I've been in a fight with him with worse wound than this I'll be fine just please stay out of this. " I tell him with a stern look. He stares at me for a little while longer till he nods his head yes.

I nod my head once than get up and walk to where I'm only about eight feet from sportsmaster.  
>"That's a lot of talk but do you have any fight to back it up. " I ask with a smirk he growled and takes out his little toy. ( <strong>AN** you know the rope like thing with two spikie balls on each end I don't remember the name of it if anyone does feel free to tell me.)

He troughs it at me I jump out of the way, but he keeps troughing it at me, it's head to keep blocking it's gotten pretty close to hitting me, a few times after about another minute I do a back flip, and send a hex that hits right at his feet, he flys back a few feet but he manages to land on his feet.

He troughs about six knives at me the first four miss me, but the other two hit me one slices my arm, and the other gets me in the leg, I fall to the ground but roll out of the way right before, sports masters stupid toy hits the place where I just was, I grab the knife in my leg and pull it out.

It hurt but I'll have to worry about that later, I get to my feet and jump out of the way of sports masters toy again he troughs it at me a few more time, till I end up getting backed up into a wall.

"You run out of places to run little girl no one can help you know. " sports master said with a smirk.

right when I'm about to answer a voice from above says, "you wanna bet" before said person kicks sports master in the face, and away from me when I get a good look at the person who just helped me, I see that it's Cheshire.

"What's up jinxie did you miss me. " Cheshire or jade asks me with a smirk.

"Oh nothing much just you know reading some books, drawing in my skech pad, sports master tying to kill me you know the use. " I said with a smirk of my own she laughs, and walks of to me, and pulls me off the wall.

"I see. " she said we hear grunting and turn to see sports master getting up and can I say he looks pist.

"Now now jade is that anyway to treat your father. " he asks in a tisk tisk tone. I can see jade rolling her eyes though her mask.

"I don't know is trying to kill one of my best friends anyway to treat your daughter. " she asks in the same tone. He frowns then.

"I will only tell you once jade step aside and let me finish what I came here to do and you won't get hurt. " he tells her jade growles.

"Why don't you just walk away and you won't get hurt. " she said I could tell by her tone of voice she was pist.

"Very well if that's how you want play so be it. " he says as he charges at us we both jump out of the way

"So jinx what do you think go easy on him. " jade asks me I grin

"Aww but jade what would be the fun in that I was hoping we could kick his butt." I said with a fake pout jade laughs.

"Ok than hard way it is. " she said we both run forward and jump over sports masters head, I trough a hex at his back making him face plant, right before I land on my feet, jade troughs about ten knives at him, but only four hit, one hit him in the side, two hit him in the arm, and one went in his leg, the last one was the only one that acticaly dug into his skin the rest just grazed him.

He grunts before he pulls it out but then he fall to the ground paralyzed. Me and jade walk over to him.

"Opps did I forget to mention that those knives and paralyzing poison my bad. " jade said while looking down at him he growled but said nothing else.

The rest of the titans came up from behind us, the first thing kid flash said was "hey no fair how come she gets to help you fight him but I can't. " he asks with a pout.

"Simple because it's her dad, and she has every right to kick his butt besides it's been awhile since I got to fight with jade. " I said with a smirk, before I start to feel dizzy, I sway before I fall toward the ground, right before I hit the ground I fell someone catch me.

"Hey jinx jinx are you ok. " I hear someone ask as I fight to open my eyes when I do I see kid flashs face with a worried look on his face. From behind him I hear someone laugh.

" Ahahahaha what's the matter little girl feeling alittle dizzy. " sports master asks with a smirk.

"What did you do. " jade asks holding a knife up to his neck now that he's sitting up with a scrowl on her face. That you can see since she took off her mask.

"I just did the same thing you did sweetheart, that blade that went in your leg also had, poison just a different type, this certain type of poison, first makes a person feel dizzy, and faint, then it gives you a fever, and as time goes the fever gets higher, and a person can only get so sick before well you know. " he said with an evil smile.

"Where's the antidote. " jade demands

"I don't have it sweetheart jinxies parents do, and they'ed be happy to give it to you if you just let me take jinx to them. "He said.

"Why so they can give her the antidote than kill her when they've got want they want we would never give jinx to you just so you can kill her. " jade said in anger.

"And die she will if she doesn't get the antidote soon her parents don't want to kill her just have a nice friendly family talk is all. " sports master said with a smile that was obviously fake.

"Why don't you just shut up I know my parents, and all of the 'family friendly' talks end up with me chained to a wall, while they hit me with a whip till they get bored so I'll pass, but thanks for the offer not. " I said with a scrowl he glares at me.

But before he can say anything else jade knocks him out. "Think you he was really starting to pist me off." I said

"yeah but what do we do now we need that antidote." Jade asks me worriedly I shoot her a grin.

"Isn't there a certain sister of yours that's great at making antidotes. " I ask jade with a 'duh' look she glares at me. But I just laugh.

"alright so it looks like we're going to Gotham to visit my little sister, I bet she's just dying to know what you've been up to huh jinxie. " jade said smirking I grown.

"Do we have to tell her everything you knows she's going to kill me when she finds out. " I whine.

"That's why we have to tell her. " jade said laughing.

"Ok ok I get it well it looks like we're going to Gotham. " I said with a small smile it will be nice to see artemis, and mrs croock as well.

* * *

><p><strong>animegirl8097: well there you have it chapter three now I think I'm going to go to bed cause it's like two in the morning and I have school in the morning guys you know what to do.<strong>

**jinx and kidflash** : **review and give your feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**animegirl8097: hey long time no wright anyway I hope you like this chapter now I'm going to do the disclaimer and then I'll shut up and let you read.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own teen titans or young justice or any other show used in this fiction all rights go to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p>Jinx P.O.V<p>

"You know you guys didn't have to come. I would have been able to get J here. You didn't have to bring us. But thanks anyway." Jade said as we walk up the steps to Artemis's house. Kid flash was carrying me close to his chest. I was a little out of it. So everybody thought it would be a good idea. To have someone carry me. It irritated me to no end. I'm not a little kid I don't need to be taken care of.

I can't wait till we get the antidote. Than I can walk on my own. I mean it's not like I'm not comfortable with kid flash carrying me. Actually his chest is really soft, and warm, and he smel... No no no no. Jinx bad thoughts bad thoughts. Don't think like that.' I thought as jade rang the doorbell.

"Coming" we heard someone yell from inside. Less than a minute later the door opened to revile Artemis. You see Artemis has long blond hair grayish-blue eyes, and dark tan skin. When she saw all of us her eyes widen. When she sees me half awake in kid flashes arms.

"In now." Is all she says. As she pushes us inside. When all of us were inside she closed the door, and yells. "MOM WE HAVE VISITORS." Before leading us to the living room. Kid flash lies me on the couch after everyone is in the room. Mrs crook comes in on her wheel-chair. When she sees me she gasps.

"What happened." She asks I look at jade. She mouths to me 'no' I give her a look that says 'she's your f$ing mother you tell her or I will kill you.' She rolls her eyes. Than turns toward her mom.

"Sports master came to jump city, and attacked J, and since she was already injured from the fire. He got the best of her. He was able to stab her in the leg with a blade that had poison on it. This type of poison makes you sick in till you die. Witch is why we're here. Artemis do you think you could make a antidote?" Jade asks.

"I'll have to look at where the poison went in. But I think u can." Artemis said as she walks over to me. She moves my dress so she can see the cut. After a minute of looking she gets up.

"Yeah I can make an antidote. But it will take about an hour to make so your going to have to tough it out till then." She tells us. I nod my head. Kid flash sits on the floor next to my head, and took my hand. I squeeze his hand before I close my eyes to try, and get some sleep.

I was in, and out of consciousness for awhile till after I woke up for the fifth time. I opened my eyes to find kid flash asleep next to me as well as everyone. But robin,jade, Artemis, and mrs crook. Robin looks up when he sees me sit up from the corner of his eye. "How long was I asleep." I ask as he walks over.

"About an hour. We didn't want to wake you up. We knew you needed sleep. Everyone else fell asleep a little after you." Robin tells me as he bends down to my height. Making sure not to step on kid flash.

"How do you feel." He asks.

"Ok I guess. My head hurts, and I feel nauseated. Artemis wouldn't have happened to finish that antidote would she?" I ask hopeful with a pout. He laughs.

"Yeah she did. I'll go get it be right back. Why don't you try to wake up kid" robin tells me. I nod as he goes to the kitchen. Where the others who are awake are. I bend my head next to kids, and put my mouth next to his ear. "Hey kid it's time to wake up." I whisper. 'Well he's not a light sleeper.' I think with a smirk.

I put my mouth back up to his ear, and "HEY KID ITS TIME TO WAKE UP." I shout he shoots up with a scream.

"AHHHHHHHH." He shouts. I laugh, and he glares at me. Robin laughs along with Artemis, and jade. The rest of the titans look around in confusion. Having been woken up as well by my shout. Then they see the smirk on my face, and a look of realization comes to their faces. Before they start laughing as well.

"Not funny jinxie." Kid flash says with a pout after I calm down.

"One don't call me jinxie. Two I beg to differ, and with everyone else on the floor laughing. I think it was indeed very funny." I said with a smirk.

"Ok if we can all calm down. Jinx you need to take this." Robin said holding up a cup full of what looks like puke.

"Is that supposed to make me better or worse." I ask plugging my nose.

"It looks, and smells horrible, and it probably won't taste much better but it will make thou better." Robin said as I take the cup. I dump the contents into my mouth and swallow. When I'm done I start to cough.

"That is'cough' the most 'cough' discussing thing 'cough' I have 'cough' ever 'cough' tasted." I say still coughing. Robin laughs so does kid flash. I glare but that just seems to make them laugh harder. I roll my eyes, and walk over to jade, and Artemis.

"Are they always like this." I ask Artemis nods.

"Yeah pretty much but you get use to it after awhile." She tells me with a smile. I sigh.

A little while later after everyone has had time to calm down, and my Medicine kicked in. We were all sitting in the living room. Me, and kid were sitting on the couch. Robin, starfire, raven, and beast boy were sitting on the love seat. Cyborg, Artemis, and jade were sitting on the floor. And mrs crook was sitting in her wheel-chair next to Artemis.

"Ok so are you going to tell me why the heck you were half awake when you got here?" Artemis asks. I take a breath.

"Ok I'm going to start from the beginning." This is where I explain everything that has happened so far. From fighting with madam rough in the wear house. To the orphanage being on fire. To sportsmaster stabbing me. To us coming here. By the time I was done. Everyone was quite there wasn't a sound in the room. After about five more minutes of that. Mrs crook moved. Toward the kitchen.

"Ok I'm going to make some tea. I'll b e right back." She said as she leaves the room. The room went back to being quite. No one really sure what to say. After a minute. Kid got up

"Where are you going." Robin asks.

"No where I just wanted to get up it's to quite come on whys everybody so quite let's do something." Kid said that's all it takes for cyborg, and beast boy to get up, and start talking. Starfire to grab robin, and talk about 'the relationship things' whatever that means. Artemis, and jade sit next to each other on the floor to catch up. And kid comes, and sits next to me on the couch.

"So how are you." He asks I give him a look that says 'really'

"Hey jinx I have a question." Kid said

"Ok shoot." I said turning toward him.

"What exactly did you mean when you said someone out that demon inside of you?" He asks my eyes widen a little. Before I take a big breath.

"Well you see kid. You know how I told you my parents didn't care about me, and that they were villains?" I ask. He nods

"Well when I was about eight years old. My dad wanted to find a way to put demons inside a person. To control them. He tried on a number of people but they all died. Before he could control them. The demons were just to much for normal humans to handle. So after many failed attempts my dad decided to try the experiment on me. To see if my powers would protect me. When he did try all I remember was feeling an extreme pain shoot through me. Before I lost consciousness. When I woke up I was back in my room covered in blood. But the thing was the blood wasn't mine. My dad's experiment worked, and when I lost consciousness he made the demon take control of me. He made me hurt so many people. I can still hear their screams in my head when I sleep. But I still don't know what all I did when I was under my dad's control. I don't know how many people I hurt. Or maybe even..even...even" I broke off with my head down holding back tears.

Kid pulls me to him. With my head on his chest rubbing my back whispering shooting words in my ear. Till I calm down. "Hey you ok." He asks I nod my head. He pulls back slightly, and grabs my face in his hands forcing me to look him in the face.i look in his eyes to see worry relief, and love? I don't have time to think about it as kids face slowly leans closer to mine. In till our mouths are a breath apart.

"Jinx" he whispers before his lips are on mine. He kisses me gently putting so much feeling in it. In this one kiss I could feel how worried, scared, loving. Kid felt. I bring my hand up to his chest. And he brings his to my neck bring our mouths closer together. We kissed for about two more minutes before we slowly pull away.

"Wow." Is all kid says with a smile on his face. He leans in to kiss me again when we hear a loud crash out side. We jump apart.

"What the hell was that." I asks everybody shake their head. Before we all rush outside. To see the joker, harly, and vertigo. Standing outside there was a huge hole in the wall next to them it was obvious they made the hole to get someone's attention.

"Joker what do you want." Robin demands the joker laughs his creepy little laugh.

"Oh look if it isn't the boy wonder himself. I would love to chat but I need to get my niece to my brother he just misses is little girl so much. So come along jinxie don't want to keep your daddy waiting." The joker said I glare. Robin, and the rest of the titans turn toward me.

"The joker is your uncle your kidding right." Robin asks.

"Tch I wish but no sadly he is my uncle but can we have this conversation later. And kick these guys butts please." I ask robin nods then shouts.

"TITANS GO" and we attack. Beastboy, raven, and cyborg go after vertigo. Artemis, and starfire go after harly. And me, kid, and robin go after the joker. Jade had left about fifth-teen minutes ago witch is a good thing it would have been bad if the joker saw her here. Now back to the fight. Raven and them knocked vertigo in to a wall. Starfire, and Artemis were kicking Harlys butt. And me, robin, and kid were still fighting the joker.

Robin throws a bird-a-rang at the joker making him lose his balance a little kid flash flashed past him( pun intended) knocking him off his feet, and I make a rope looking thing with my powers. And shoot it at the joker he slams into the wall next to him and stays stuck there. Unconscious. I look around to see vertigo, and harly are tied up, and knocked out as well.

"Well that was easy." Beast boy said.

"Yeah now we just need to call the police to come pick these guys up." I said

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from above us. We all turn to see the justice league on the rooftop above us. 'Well this can't end well.' Is all I can think.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

ok first off I I'm so sorry I took so long to update but well you see I just got a job, and my cousin is here to visit so I've been really busy anyway I hope you liked it give me your feedback and helpful criticism is welcome. See you next time PEACE

**J**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys im so so so sorry its been so long since I updated but I have a good reason. my computer crashed on me witch means I lost all of my files and chapters for all of my storys luckly I had everything written down but it still took a long time to retype everything. and I didn't get a new computer till like two days ago. thank the lord I have a job so I could get a new one. anyway here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING GOES TO THER'RE RIGHTFUL OWNERS.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>last time.<p>

"well that was easy." beast boy said with a grin.

"yeah now we just have to call the police to come pick these guys up." i said pointing toward the joker and the others.

"that won't be necessary." a voice said from above us. we all turn to see the justice league on the roof top above us. _well this can't end well._ is i can think.

Now

" flash what are you doing here." kid flash said wide eyes.

"shouldn't i be the one asking you that kid?" the flash said with a hard look on his face. but before kid could responed. artemis spoke up.

"umm not to be rude or anything. but maybe we should have this converstaion inside." she said. the rest of the titans nod, the justice league agrees. and after the joker and the others are taken care of. we all go back to artemis's house.

"would you like to explain why your here, or why you have a villain with you." batman asks or demands really with one of his famous bat glares.

"its nothing that concerns you." robin replys with a glare of his own.

_ok so the boy wonder and the batman are not on good terms it seems._i thought as i watch them glare at eachother. than i feel a presure in my mind. _someones trying to get inside my head._ i thought as my head shoots up.

"alright whoever is trying to get in my head. get out now!" i say with a glare. everyone shoots their attencen to me. even robin and batsy break off their glare off to look at me.

"how did you know i was trying to go into your head? you shouldn't have been able to tell." martain manhunter asks.

"simple when you live with a psychopaths for parents. you learn to block people out." i respond.

"so if you wanted you could have kept raven out of your head? why didn't you." robin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"easy because i new she wouldn't hurt me. she wasn't going to go through my memories without my permission. no ones ever done that for me, so i trusted her enough to go into my mind." i explain he nods his head in understanding.

"if you are done. i want an explaination, why are you here." batsie demands with a glare.

"that would be because of me. i got into a fight with sportsmaster, and he got poison into my systum. and we had to come here because we knew artemis would be able to get it ot without killing me." i explain. everyone seemed to be surprised that i was the one to answer. excipt batsie. (of course)

"that doesn't explain why the joker, harly qun, and vertogo. were here." flash continues.

"that was also because of me. the joker was sent here by my parents to come pick me up after sportsmaster failed to do so." i finish. the flash nods at that explaination.

"speaking of the joker. he's your uncle! how?" kid flash asks. i turn my attenion toward him.

"simple he's my fathers brother. witch therefore makes him my uncle." i explain in a 'are you stupid' tone. with a grin. he sends me a playful glare in return.

"you know that's not what i meant." he said i nod

"ok other explaination the unverse hates me." he gives me a look that says 'you know thats not what i meant.' i send him a grin with a look that says. 'what i gave you an explaination.' he rolls his eyes at me.

"jinx i have a question. is the joker being you uncle one of the reasons why you don't want to tell us who your parents are." robin asks i nod my head.

"one of the many reasons yes." i reply.

"another question are your parents really that bad?" he asks before i can answer artemis interupts.

"jinx don't you think you should tell them? they will understand, i man they know my dad is sportsmaster and my sister is cheshire. and they don't treat m any diffrent, they won't treat you any diffrent either." she said her eyes showing nothing but trust for the people in the room.

I look around at all the titans. my gaze lands on kid flash last, i look into his eyes and see nothing but trust in them. i slowly nod my head.

"who do you want to know about first my mother or my father." i ask nervous.

"who are we going to dislike more?" robin asks

"my father." i reply he nods

"ok then who's your mother?" he asks. i take a deep breath to calm myself.

"my mother is madam rouge." theres complete silence. then all at once all the teen titans yell 'WHAT'. at the top of they're lungs. well all titans except robin and kid flash. kid flash just stares with his mouth open and his eyes wide. before a look of relization comes on his face. robin on the other hand just stares in shock. the justice league on the other hand don't say anything. all of them besides batsie just stare at me with wide eyes. batsie just looks at me with no emotion.

"wait thats why in the wearhouse when i asked you why you were a villain. you said because you didn't have a choice because of your parents. isn't it?" kid flash asks i nod my head with a strained smile.

"yeah thats why. when you came to jump city to watch it while the titans were away. madam rouge gave me a call and said she wanted me to lead you into a trap. i said know but she and my father have ways to make me do what they want. so what i was going to do was catch you like i did and lock you into a cage. because i knew you could get out, although i was hoping you would leave and go get back up. i didn't think you would try to save me. but you did and i could just tell you to leave without telling you who my mother was or the rest of my past." i explain. his eyes widen before he frowns.

"so you knew that if you didn't do what you were told you would get hurt. and you still tried to help me." he asks i nod.

"the whole ordeal was my fault. madam rouge is my problem not your, i didn't want you to get involve in something you didn't understand." i said with a strained smile.

"ok not to be rude but we're kinda getting off topic. jinx can you continue with who your dad is." robin asks i nod.

"ok but just promise you won't freak out." i tell him he nods.

"ok i promise i won't freak out." he replys.

"ok here we go. my father is slade A.K.A deathstroke." i said

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys im sorry its so short I've just been really busy. anyway please review and I promise I will update again soon and it will be extra long. intill than peace :)<strong>


	6. Uh oh!

**Hey everybody long time no write. First off I would like to say that i'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've just been really busy with work and school and it took longer than I thought it would to retype all the storys I lost but I finaly finished it. ALright so I'm going to shut up now and let you read the new chapter. So I hope you guys like it give me your feedback and all that. :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

><p>Last<em> time. I take a deep breath before opening speaking. "My father is slade A.K.A deathstroke.<em>

**Jinx P.O.V**_  
><em>The intire room was silent everyone looking at me in shock. Even batsie was wide eyed. Robin was just staring into space with wide eyes. I stepped in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Um robin are you. are you ok?" I ask carefully. He snaps out of it and looks at me.

"I know what your thinking. That how do you know i'm not just some spy for slade. But I promise you I would rather die then help that bastered. And I know I have no chance of becoming a titan. But I would rather you hear it from me than a bunch of lies from him." I said my head down. I snap my head up when I feel a hand gently touch my head. I look up to see robin smiling down at me. (keep in mind that i'm not wearing my boots so i'm shorter than him.)

"That's not what i'm thinking. I'm surprised but that's all. You haven't givin me a reason to not trust you. You even let raven go into your mind witch I know wasn't easy for you. So for now and in till or if you give me a reason not to. I trust you." He said bringing his arm down to his side. I stared at him in shock before smiling.

Our little friendly talk was interupted when batsie decited to intervene. "If you two are done talking. I have a few questions for your 'friend'." Batsie said while glaring at me. Putting air quotations on the word 'friends'. I roll my eyes. But turn to him and answer him anyway.

"Ok fine ask away. But there may be some questions I won't answer and if I chose not to answer you have to let it go. I will try to answer as many as I can though." I answered. He nodded.

"What does deathstroke want from you?" He asks.

"Simple I can control the very essence of bad luck. I'm basicly a living weapon. So i'm sure you can connect the dots." I replied. He nods.

"Fine nect question. Whats deathstroke planning?"

"I'm not sure if you haven't noticed he doesn't exactly trust me. That's kinda the whole point of him sending sportsmaster, the joker, and all the others after me. To make sure I don't find out what he's planning and tell you." I answer. Batsie seems to accept my answer.

"Last question who else is there in your family."

"..." I keep my head down as he awaits my answer.

"Well?" He said irratated.

"I'm not answering that. That is one of the questions I can't answer." I reply.

"And why not?" He asks glaring at me.

"Because at the moment it's of none of your concern. And besides it's not my place to talk about where the rest of my family. They aren't any danger to you." I reply. He stares me down for a second longer before accepting my silence and turning toward the other justice league members. Kid flash come over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok. I know that hadn't been easy on you." He asks. I nod.

"Yeah i'm ok. Not to happy that I had to tell everyone about my parents. But i'm fine and everyone took it better than I thought they would. I kinda thought y'all would yell at me and tell me that i'm a demon or something. If you found out about my parents my father expecally." I reply. only to find myself pulled into a warm imbrace.

"Never. I will never think or say that your a demon. Expecally just because of who your parents are. You know that right. You know that I really care about you right?" He asks I nod my head. He leans down and was about to kiss me when pain shot through my head. I gasp as I fall to my knees. Kid flash leans on his knees next to me his hands on my shoulders.

"Jinx! Jinx what's wrong?" He asks worry lacing his tone. His yelling caught the rest of the occupents attintion. I curle up in a ball letting out a small whimper as I do. Artemis comes running over she leans next to me and kid flash.

"Jinx is it your little friend?" She asks. I nod.

"When was the last time you went to her to keep it under control?" She asks.

"Five maybe six years." I grind out between my clinched teeth.

"SIX YEARS! Jinx are you out of your mind your supposed to go to her once every year. Why haven't you gone to her." She asks.

"Because the last time she saw me she was bleeding out in an ally way after deathstroke tried to kill her for protecting me. And you and I both know he would have killed her if I didn't go with him willingly. So why do you think I haven't went to her." I tell her with a small glare. She rolls her eyes at my sad attept of a glare.

"Alright we can have this converstion later. Ok she has a show not to far from here about two miles. Do you think you can make it that far?" She asks. I nod and slowly push myself up. I sway slightly on my feet. But kid flash steady's me. I nod my thanks.

"Who are you talking back where are we going?" Robin asks.

"I'll explain later right now we need to leave now i'm not sure how much longer jinx can keep her little friend under control." Artemis said. Robin looked down at me that back up at her and nods.

"Alright lets go. Artemis where is this woman that can help jinx?" He asked.

"We need to go to the gotham city preformence hall. I'll explain the rest when we get there." She replied. He nodded and turned toward the rest of the titans.

"All right titans lets go cyborg I want you to scan outside make sure it's clear, Raven help kid flash with jinx. Make sure her little friend stays quite in till we get to the preformence hall. Starfire, beast boy stay close to me. If we run into anymore of deathstroke's henchmen I want the two of you to make sure they don't get close to jinx. Alright titans lets go." Robin said all playfullness gone. The titans nod. cyborg scans outside the house and around the area. Raven goes over to jinx and tries to help he clear her mind. Robin, beast boy, and starfire are the first ones out of the house.

followed by kid flash who's got jinx's arm around his shoulder helping her walk. Artemis ad raven are right behind them. The justice league stared for a second in till their attention snapped to batman as he followed them out. The league members looked at eachother before following. The walk was silent aside from the sound of everyones footsteps. Kid flash decided to break the silence.

"Soo Jinx this woman who can help you is she a friend of yours?" He asked looking down at her. She stares ahead silent for a moment before opening her mouth to answer.

"She's the closes't thing to a real mother i've ever had." She replied.

"Really? So what happened I mean why haven't you seen eachother in six years. If you were so close. If you don't mind me asking of course." He asked.

"Deathstroke is what happened. One night alittle over six years ago. Me and Z were on our way home from going to see a movie. But when we were going through an ally way deathstroke jumped out and attacked Z. Z had pushed me behind her to protect me and her and deathstroke started fighting. But deathstroke was stronger than her and soon she was on the ground unconscious and bleeding out. I knew that if she didn't get help soon she would die. So I made a deal with deathstroke if he let me heal Z then I would go with him without a fight. Without making a scene. He thought for a moment than agreed and let me heal her. I couldn't heal her compleatly I wasn't strong enogh. But she was healed enogh to be ok. When deathstorke wasn't looking I hit the emergency button on her belt so that someone would know where she was and that she needed help. Than deathstroke dragged me off and that was that." By the time I had finished explaining we had reached the preformance hall. everyone looked at me in shock. I turned toward them.

"What is something wrong?" I ask slightly confused.

"What do you mean is something wrong? Of course somethings wrong. You just told us how deathstroke almost killed the person who was like a mother to you and then took you away like it's no big deal." Robin exclaimed with a frown.

"Because it's not a big deal Robin. Believe me when I say this Robin. I've had alot worse than that." I replied.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Come on it's time to go pay a visit to an old friend. This should be fun." Jinx said opening the door and walking inside.

"Aww come on Jinx it won't be that bad. I'm sure Z will be happy to see you." Artemis said.

"I never said she wouldn't be happy I just said she's going to be really pist off after wards. More so when she asks what been going on for these past six years and I have to tell her. How do you think she's going to react?" Jinx asks.

"Well considering she consideres you her own daughter. Probably not to well." Artemis replies. Jinx groans and bows her head.

"Ohh Z is going to kill me." She moans. Before walking down a hallway full of dressing rooms she stops in form of the door that said in big red bold letters. '**ZATANNA Z**'. Jinx takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. Theres rustling on the other side of the door before it opens to revile Zatanna from the justice league. She looks down at jinx and the rest of the heros standing in the hallway in shock. But when her eyes land on jinx they stay there. Jinx waves shyly.

"Hey Zatanna long time no see huh?" Jinx said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it I hope you guys liked it give me your feedback and Helpful criticism is welcome. Well that's all I have till Next time guys Peace :)<strong>


	7. learning a little more

**Hi everybody! First off I would like to say I am so sorry for the long unexpected hiatus. It's just that school and work and family things got in the way of my writing time. Second the other reason is because for awhile there I just couldn't get myself to write. But all you guys reviews gave me a reason to keep going so I would like to thank every one who took the time to review and I hope you continue to do so. Anyway here is the next chapter in The bad luck princess and the speed demon.** :)  
>I<strong> DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jinx P.O.V

Zatanna stared at all of us, before pointing to me and saying.

"You in now!" Her tone of voice left no room for argument. I immediately walk inside with my head down. The others follow soon after. Once everyone was inside. Zatanna closed the door behind her. Before turning toward us. I opened my mouth to speak. But Zatanna held up a hand before i could.

"Not here. The walls have ears. We will talk at my house. Everyone stand back." Zatanna ordered. Everyone did as told. Once everyone was out of the way, Zatanna walked to the center of the room and took out her wand. After saying a short spell. A door appered in front of us. After Zatanna opened the door, she turned toward us and said simply.

"Everybody in." She said still glaring at me. _Yup I'm screwed._ Is the only thought going through my head as I walked into the door. Once again everyone following soon after. Zatanna was the last to enter and once she did the door shut and vanished. We were standing in the middle of a normal living room. There was a brown leather couch in front of a flat screen T.V, A coffee table in front of the couch, and two little tables on either side of the couch, each with a lamp on it.

"Alright why don't you all go into the dinning room. Jane can lead you there, And I'll be there in a moment with tea." Before anyone could say anything Zatanna disappeared into the kitchen.

"Follow me." I tell them as I head to the dinning room. Once everyone was seated. Kid flash turned toward me. The seating arrangement was like this. Flash, Kid flash, Me, Robin, Batman, And Wonder woman. Then on the other side of the table it was. Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, artemis, Green arrow, Martian manhunter, Hawk girl, And Green lantern.

Kid flash looked at me with a slightly shocked look on his face. "The person who took care of you was zatanna. Really?" He asked when he got over his shock. I nod.

"Yeah Z got me when I was eight and had me till a little after I turned ten." I respond shortly. Robin looks up at me in confusen.

"Wait. I don't understand. If you had someone like zatanna there for you when you were little. How did deathstroke end up getting you back?" Robin asks.

"Because there are some thing that no one can protect me from. Not even Zatanna. Deathstroke was one of those things." I reply not looking up from the table.

"But why didn't Zatanna ask the justice league for help? She was/is a member they could have helped her." He continues.

I shake my head. "Because I asked Zatanna not to tell anyone about me especially the league." I tell him looking up from the table for the first time since everyone sat down.

"But why?" Robin asks in confusion. Before I could answer a voice cut through the air.

"Because she wasn't ready for them to know. And I wasn't going to make her." Zatanna told him. As she walked into the room with a tray full of tea cups. She sat the tray on the table, and said a spell, that made the cups float around the room in till everyone had gotten a cup.

"What are you talking about Zatanna." Batman demanded.

Z sighed lightly before answering. "What I mean is that Jane had just began to trust me. I wasn't going to break that trust by telling the league about her, after I told her I wouldn't." Zatanna explained feather.

"Jinx what changed in between now and then that made you tell us about your past." Robin asked turning his attention back to me.

I Shrugged. " Nothing changed Robin. I told you there is still alot of things you don't know about my past. Things that you may never know. What I've told you is nowhere near the worst thing that has happened to me. Believe me. And someday I may be ready to tell you and I may not. We'll just have to wait and see." I tell him. He opened his mouth to respond before he was interrupted.

"That can wait. Right now what I want to know is why you left Jane." Zatanna said. Her tone left no room for argument. I bowed my head unable to meet Zatanna's eyes.

"Uh..Well you see.. Ummm. I uh." I stuttered not really knowing where to start. I felt something grab my hand and squeezed it in comfort. I look up slightly to see Kid flash looking up at me with a reassuring smile. I smile a bearly visable smile. Before I squeezed his hand back.

I feel Z's eyes on me and look up to see. Her looking at me with soft eyes. "Jane baby. Look me in the eye please Jane." She tells me. I look up at her eyes and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Zatanna had a gentle smile on her face.

"Jane can you please tell me what made you leave. Because I know you wouldn't have gone with Deathstroke in less he threatened you with something." Zatanna said softly. I took a deep breath as Kid flash squeezed my hand again.

"It was about a week after my tenth birthday. You had taken me to a midnight movie that I had been begging to see. After the movie we decided to go through a alleyway close to the movie teather. As a shortcut to get home. And."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_A ten year old_ _jinx__ was a few steps ahead of Zatanna. Acting out one of the parts in the movie they had seen. Jinx was wearing a knee length dark purple sundress. with black flats. And her hair was up in twin braided pig tails. A younger version of Zatanna had her hand linked with the younger version of Jinx._

_"And then the pirate jumped down from the main sail and landed in front of the king and said-!" Jinx got cut off as the voice of the man that had given Jinx nightmare for the past two years rang throughout the alleyway._

_"Well well well. If it isn't my little worthless daughter. You seem to be enjoying yourself pretty well concedering you murdered someone." Deathstroke said coming into the light. Jinx froze in her tracks. Deathstroke smirked in satisfaction. However before he could do anything. Zatanna stepped forward pushing Jinx behind her and out of Deathstroke's line of sight._

_"Don't take another step closer Deathstroke." Zatanna said her tone cold as ice. With a Death glare that could make a grown man pee is pants. Deathstroke stared at her for a minute before he had the nerve to start laughing._

_"You think you can keep her safe from me. Your mastaken if you do. Jinx get over here now!" Deathstrokes voice boomed. Jinx flinched in fright trying to hind more behind Zatanna._

_Zatanna put an arm around her to give her some comfort. "No she's not going anywhere with you. She's staying with me where's she's safe." Zatanna said glaring at him with as much hate as she possible could._

_"I'm giving you one last chance. Give me the girl or die." Deathstroke said now glaring as well._

_"Never." Zatanna replies in an even tone._

_"Suit yourself." Deathstroke said. Before jumping forward and kicking Zatanna into the wall behind her and Jinx. Zatanna hit the wall with a loud thud. Before dropping to the ground. As she was going to push herself up. Deathstroke walked over to her and picked her up by her collar. Deathstroke looked down at Jinx with a hard look before saying._

_"Just remember Jinx this all could have been avoided if you had just obeyed." He told her before slamming Zatanna into the wall again. Zatanna's head slammed into the wall with a sickining crack. Before Deathstroke dropped her into the ground in front of Jinx._

_Jinx kneeled next to Zatanna tears streaming down her face. "Alright I'll listen just please stop. I'll never disobey again I promise just leave Zatanna alone." Jinx begged._

_"I will leave her alone for now. But if you disobey one command I will hunt her down and kill her in the most painful way possible. Is that clear." Deathstroke told her with a glare._

_Jinx glupped. "Ye..Yes sir." Jinx stuttered her head bowed in defeat._

_"Good. Now lets go." Deathstroke said before turning around and walking away knowing that she will follow. However what Deathstroke didn't see was Jinx hitting a button on Zatanna's belt that contacts the justice league headqurters. Jinx bent down to Zatanna's head whispering in her ear._

_"I'm so sorry Zatanna. You got hurt because of me I hope one day you can forgive me." Jinx said before kissing Zatanna on the forehead and running to catch up with Deathstroke. Soon they had disappeared in darkness._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent. No one really knowing what to say. Zatanna was clinching and unclitching her fists in anger and saddness. Kid flash was squeezing on my as tightly as he could. Like if he let go I would disappear. Me on the other hand wouldn't look up from the spot on the table I was gazing at to avoid looking at anyone.<p>

"That bastard. If i ever get my hands on him." Zatanna growled in anger.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask softly still not looking up from the table. It was silent. After a few minutes of nobody saying anything. I slowly looked up, Only to see Zatanna staring at me. She wasn't staring at me in hate and discust. Like I thought she would be. No Zatanna was looking at me with a look of nothing but love. Slowly Zatanna stood up and walked over to my seat. Before I coud move or saying anything. Zatanna was hugging me tightly. Like if she let go I would disappear.

"I would never be mad at you for that. None of that was you're fault. That was all Deathstroke, Not you so don't you dare blame yourself." Zatanna said softly in my ear. Before she pulled back slightly to look me in the eye.

"Don't ever blame yourself for what happened. Do you understand me Jane?" She asked me her eyes never leaving mine. I slowly nod my head. Zatanna smiles gently.

"Good." She said before standing up strait. She turned to the rest of the occupants in the room.

"Alright I think thats enough for one night. Why don't we all head off to bed. Jane we will deal with that little problem in your head in the morning. Get a goods night sleep so you'll have your energy in the morning." Zatanna told us. Everyone nodded. So once everyone was told where they would be sleeping for the night. They headed off to their rooms. The room arrangment was like this.

Robin/Starfire.  
>BeastboyRaven.  
>Batman Wonder Woman.  
>Green arrowFlash.  
>Green lanternHawkgirl.  
>MeKid flash.  
>CyborgArtemis

As I lead Kid flash to the room we would be sharing. It was a slient walk. It didn't take long for us to be infront of the door to our room. The door was white with the name JANE spelled out in black. I opened the door and walked into the room that use to be mine. I look around the room to see that nothing had changed. Everything was as I had left it.

The walls were still a dark pink and purple. My bed was in the corner of the room next to the door that leads to the balcany, my desk is against the oppasent wall my books are still scattered all over it, My art supplies are all over the floor from the last time I had gotten out before deathstroke kidnapped me. And my walk in closet is still full of all my cloths from when I was little. Some of my paintings are hanging up on the wall. And my old stuffed unicorn is still sitting on top of my Purple and pink bed spread.

"Was this your room?" Kid flash asks. Turning toward me. I nod.

"Yeah it's exactly how I left it. My art stuff still all over the floor, my desk is still a mess. I'm kinda surprise Zatanna didn't come clean it up she hated it when my room was a mess." I told him. A small smile coming onto my face as all the grate memory's come flooding back.

"You really loved it here didn't you?" He asks.

"Yeah it was the closest thing to a real home I ever had." I told him as i walk over to the bed and sit down. Kid came and sat next to me. For awhile we just sat there in silence. After about ten minutes Kid flash decided to break it.

"You know if..if you ever need somebody to talk too, or Just to hang out. I'm always here." He said looking at me. I turn toward him. He cupped my cheek with one of his hands.

"I mean it. Whatever it is, even if it's just because your lonely and need someone to talk to I'll be there." He said his voice getting lower and lower as he leans in closer.

"Is that a promise?" I ask. my eyelids dropping slightly.

"Yes." He whispers before his lips meet mine. This kiss was diffrent from all the rest. It wasn't rushed or anything. It was slow and soft, Sweet. After a minute or so he slowly pulled away. I opened my eyes to look at him. He grins when he sees me looking at him.

"Woah. Still can't get over how great that feels." He said. I smile as he pulls back enough to kiss my forehead gently. before pulling away.

"Well I don't know about you. But I think it's time we head to bed. You need all the sleep you can get from what Zatanna said. So you take the bed and I will sleep on the floor." He tells me as he goes to stand. But I grab his hand.

"We can both sleep on the bed. It's big enough It's not like we are going to do anything other then sleep." I tell him. He looks at me in surprise.

"Are you sure. Cause I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He tells me. I shake my head.

"If it made me uncomfortable I wouldn't have affered. Now get in the be I'm ready to go to sleep." I tell him. He nods before getting in the bed beside me. He hesitantly puts his arms around my waist.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

"mmhmm." I hmed in response. Before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da there you have it everybody. I hope you enjoyed. So review and I will try my hardest to update more often and have longer chapters. So in till next time. :)<strong>


	8. Taking a step forward

**HEY GUYS FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I AM SO SORRY. RIGHT NOW THERE IS THREE KIDS IN MY HOUSE. A 6, 7, AND 12 YEAR OLD ARE CEARENTLY LIVING IN MY HOUSE. SECOND I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. SO WITHOUT FEARTHER A DO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

><p>Jinx shot up with a gasp. She took in air greediely as her breathing slowed to a normal pace. Once she had calmed down Jinx looked to the side to see Kid flash still fast asleep. "Get ahold of yourself Jinx it was just a dream." Jinx whispered to herself. She stood up slowly as to not wake him. Before heading toward the door and down the hall to the kitchen.<p>

As Jinx entered the kitchen she looked up to see three sets of eyes on her. "Ah Jane what are you doing up this late." Zatanna said with a smile as she shot Batman and the flash a look.

Jinx looked at her for a moment before answering. "I couldn't fall back to sleep after waking up, So I thought I would get a cup of water." Jinx explained. Zatanna frowned slightly at the news.

"Couldn't sleep? What woke you up in the first place?" Zatanna asked.

Jinx shrugged. "Had a nightmare couldn't fall back to sleep afterwards. I didn't want to bother Kid flash and wake him up, So i thought i would come get a drink and then try to go back to sleep." Jinx explained. before getting prementioned cup of water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zatanna asked again. Jinx shook her head.

"You and I both know what happens when I talk about my nightmares. Besides we don't need to upset my little friend up here anymore then we already have." Jinx explained.

"Do you want some hot chocolate. I remember we use to drink hot chocolate after you had a nightmare when you were little. I mean if you don't want any that's fine. But I just thought-" Jinx cut Zatanna off.

"Hot chocolate would be great." Jinx said with a smile of her own. But it was nothing compared to the smile that came onto Zatanna's face as she turned to the stove to make everyone the hot bevarage.

There was an akward silence with the other three in the room. "Sooo how did you meet wa- I mean Kid flash?" The flash asks. Jinx turns toward him in surprise.

"Oh I uh. We met in a museum." Jinx told him.

"That you broke into." Batman said. Jinx looked at him her hair covering her face.

"Batman!" Zatanna scolded.

"It's fine Zatanna. Yes I broke into it." Jinx told him still not looking up.

"You did it because you were ordered to though didn't you."Zatanna said.

"Weather I was ordered to or not does not make it right. I broke into that museum, I was the one to break the law. End of story." Jinx said walking over to the stove and turning it off. Before finishing the hot chocolate. Once she was done she handed them out. But once she got to Batman he made no move to take the mug.

"Batman." Zatanna started. But Jinx held up a hand.

"It's fine Zatanna. He has no reason to trust me, I understand that. Anyway it's getting late I should head back to bed it's been a long day. Goodnight." Jinx said setting batman's mug down on the counter and picking her's up before leaving the room. Not once lefting her head up to look up at anybody.

"You know she may have been the one to do the crimes. but she wasn't the one who decided to do it. She never had the choice. People say everyone has a choice. But that little girl right there. Got the choice taken away from her before she even knew what it was. I'm not saying it's right. But as hero's isn't it our job to help those in need. Those that need saving. Or does that rule only apply to certin people." Zatanna said putting her empty cup in the sick and walking toward the door.

"Goodnight see you in the morning." Was the last thing she said. Before leaving to head to her room for a good nights sleep.

{The following morning}

Jinx woke to someone shaking her shoulder. She groaned turning away from the person. The person gave a soft laugh. "Come on Jinxie you need to get up it's time to eat." Jinx groaned one more time before rolling back over and opening her eyes. Leaning over her was Kid flash with a big grin on his face.

"How can you be so happy, it's to early to be so happy." Jinx grumbled. Kid Flash smile just grew.

"It's time to eat Jinxie. Zatanna asked me to come wake you since you were the only one still asleep." After he said that Jinx jumped out of bed.

"What why didn't anyone wake me earlier?" She said while she rushed getting ready.

"Zatanna told us not to wake you till now. She thought you could use the sleep." Kid explained. Jinx paused in fixing her hair at that. She turned toward Kid Flash.

"She didn't have to do that." Jinx said.

"But she wanted to Jinxie. Anyway lets go before beast boy eats all the food." He said as they headed out the door.

"Don't you mean Beast boy and Cyborg." Jinx asked as they headed down the hallway.

Kid laughed at that. "Yeah can't forget about him now can we." He said as they walked into the dinning room. Zatanna looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"Goodmorning how did you sleep Jinx?" She asked as the sat down at the table. Kid flash sat down next to robin and Jinx sat next to him with raven on her other side.

"I slept fine. Thank you for asking." Jinx replied.

"That's great. Well now that's everybody is here who's ready to eat." Zatanna said. there was a collective replys of. 'Yes and alright.' As everyone started filling their plates up with food.

"Zatanna told me you woke up in middle of the night from a nightmare. Why didn't you wake me up." Kid asked turning toward Jinx.

"I didn't want to bother you." She replied. Kid Flash put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wouldn't have been a bother. Anytime you need me come and tell me weather day or night. Ok?" Kid told her looking her right in the eye.

"Ok." Jinx said with a small smile.

Soon enough everyone was done eating Zatanna turned toward Jinx. "Well since everyone is done eating Jinx are you ready?" She asked. Jinx looked up at her and nods.

"Yeah I'm ready." She said standing up from her seat. Kid Flash Followed her soon after.

"Ok everyone stand in a circle around me and Jinx. Then join hands, Good. Now Jinx I want you to sit down in the middle of the floor and cross your legs good now I want you to close your eys and relax. You have to let me inside your mind Jinx. Just picture doors opening." Zatanna explained. As Jinx did as she was told. Soon she felt the famiular feeling of someone else's mind inside her own.

{Inside Jinx's mind.}

Jinx opened her eyes to see the familar scene of her mind. "Jinx." Jinx turned around to see Zatanna behind her.

"Ok we're going to do the same thing we did when you were little ok?" Zatanna asked. Jinx nods.

Right as she said that there was an inhuman scream from behind them. Jinx and Zatanna whirled around to see the same creature that attacked Jinx and Raven at titans tower. "He's gotten bigger since the last time I saw him." Zatanna said.

Jinx looked over at her. "Yeah well the last time I saw you I didn't have as much anger inside as me as I do now." She told Zatanna.

"Ok let's do this now. Jinx take my hand and repeat the spell with me. You know witch one don't you?" Zatanna asks.

"Yeah I remember." Jinx said. With that they joined hands and said the spell together. (I couldn't think of a good spell to put here since I'm not quite sure the langruge they use.)

As soon as they said the last word the creature fell to it's knees with a scream of pain. "Ok Jane put that thing back behind the walls of your mind where it belongs."Zatanna yelled. Jinx nods and with a great wave of power sends the monster flying backwards and soon after disappears behind the walls in Jinx's mind.

With a gasp both Jinx and Zatanna were sent out of Jinx mind and back into the dinning room. Where the titans and the league were staring at them. "Are you guys ok?" Kid Flash asks as he bends down to help Jinx up.

"Yeah we're fine. Just a little tired. But the good news is Jinx's little friend is taken care of and is back in a cage where it belongs. That's all that matters." Zatanna said standing up with a sigh.

"I would like to go back to sleep. I'm really tired, I'll see you all later." Jinx said not looking at anyone and leaving the room quickly. Zatanna stared at her with a frown and a sad look in her eyes.

"Kid Flash Robin can you two go after her please. Right now she needs a friend right now." Zatanna said without looking at them.

"Yeah of course."Robin said as he and Kid Flash followed JInx. Zatanna sighed before turning toward the others in the room.

"What happened exactly. Why did she look like she saw a ghost when you two came too." Flash asked.

Zatanna looked up at them with a look of saddness. "Well you see when i use that spell on Jinx it does put that thing back in it's cage. But in the process it brings some unwanted memory's for Jinx. When we preformed this spell when Jinx was little she would go to her room and not come out for hours. I followed her one time and stood outside her door I could hear her crying. But I knew I wasn't the person she needed to talk to. She needed a friend someone her age to talk things out with. Robin and Kid Flash can help with that." Zatanna explained. All the girls in the room looked on in saddness.

The men in the room looked on with looks of shock on their faces. Well everyone except Batman anyway. "What if friend Kid Flash and Boyfriend Robin can't help Friend Jinx?" Starfire asked. conceren written all over her face.

"Let's just hope they can." Zatanna said with a grim look on her face.

{With Jinx, Kid Flash, And Robin.}

Kid Flash and Robin stood outside of Jinx door. "So what do we just knock and hope she opens the door." Robin asks.

"Worth a shot." Kid said. Before knocking on the door.

"Go away Kid Flash!" Jinx yelled through the door.

"How'd you know it was me." Kid Flash asked confused.

"It didn't take a gensis to know you would chase after me."

"Come on Jinxie please open the door." A long silence fell upon them. Right as Robin opened his mouth to say something The lock turned. telling them that she unlocked the door.

The boys looked at eachother before Kid opened the door and they walked inside the room. Robin closed the door softly behind them. Jinx was setting on the bed in the room with her pillow in her lap and her head down. "You ok?" Robin asked. Then nearly hit himself in the head. Are you ok? Of course she's not ok you idoit. Robin wanted to kick himself.

"I'm fine. It's just when Zatanna puts that thing back in it's cage I remember some of my unwanted memeroy's." Jinx explains to them the short version.

"You know what ever it is you can come to us right. Any of us, Even if you want to just have some company or whatever. We're here for you." Robin told her as he and Kid sat next to her. Robin put his hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Jinx looked up at him her eyes glistering. "Thank you Robin that means alot. I'm ok just need a little time. But I'm not oppoused to some company." JInx told them. They both smiled at her. And for the next few hours they all stayed in there just talking about random things. It was a nice pace. Conserdering all that's been going on. And maybe the small friendship that has started to form today will turn into something more.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IN TILL NEXT TIME :)<strong>


End file.
